2013.03.20 - Coffee Commotion
The City truly never sleeps. Granted, it's just off rush hour, so that doesn't help any, but tourists are still out in some semblance of force. The revelers of St. Patrick's Day are headed home, and Spring Break is in the air. The skies are grey and overcast with a touch of misting, but it's supposed to get to sunnier weather and warmer temps. Cars are only now moving down the thoroughfare, and Kurt's found a spot to park in an over-priced parking garage. Still no long-distance bamfing for him. Down on the sidewalk now, Kurt has his hat on, pointed ears tucked in, a light jacket on in anticipation of the warmer weather, and his tail tucked in. He's got a little something pocketed as well, just in case. A security blanket, as it were. Yellow eyes scan the block, and seeing the shop in question, begins his path towards it quickly on the off chance that he's beaten Fern and can way-lay her before she goes in.. Fern was surprised by a call from Kurt so soon, but not displeased by it. Even better was the invitation out and away from her apartment. It's home to her, but it's still not exactly something she's proud of, living in a tiny place, in the cheapest building she could find, in a not-so-great neighborhood. A jog takes her up the stairs from the subway, and she grasps the railing, using it to whip herself around to head in the direction of the coffee shop that was suggested. It's still cold, but there's a spring in her step if not -quite- in the air, and she's wearing her winter uniform of bomber jacket, jeans and black boots, no hat taming her red hair in the city wind. Sadly, Kurt couldn't take a date 'home', even if he wanted to. He's got a room.. granted, in a mansion, but he couldn't begin to get her through the gates of Xavier's. Amanda's place, sure.. maybe even Warren's. If his friend was away for the weekend. He'll have to check that later. Ahem. Kurt pokes his head in the little dive, searching for a quickly becoming familiar red head. Not seeing her, he takes the step out once again amidst some stares from those inside. Looking up one side of the avenue, then the other, he catches what could be the form of Fern, and as she approaches, his smile grows. BAMF Nothing like being obvious, right? Those that he lands beside are given something of a startle, and a couple of grumbles.. complete with 'look where you're goin'!' tossed into the mix. Kurt doesn't pay that much attention, really.. his attention is on the waitress, and he falls into easy step the moment he exits that 'hell' dimension. "Guten Morgen, leibschen." With her attention focused on getting to her destination, the sudden noise of his arrival startles Fern, and her step falters and she steps sideways with a surprised, "Oh!" Then there's the whiff of brimstone, and she turns at once, forcing up a scowl to scold the blue elf, "Now what did we say about that?" Actually, she's the one who said it, but that doesn't matter right now. Reaching out to be sure that she's not going to fall off the kerb, Kurt's smile droops a little, giving him something of a downcast elf look. His brows rise upon the question's answer.. with a question, "I couldn't help myself?" Still.. He ducks his head, his posture that same 'slouch' that he's always got, but somehow, Kurt is managing to accentuate it. Could be the theatre training thing.. and his voice is low and.. dramatically genuine. If that's possible. "I will try to do better next time." There. As close to an apology as he can get. Kurt loves his teleporting! Even hampered as he is. Now, Kurt gestures in the direction of the coffee shop, his expression moving towards that more.. normal. If blue and fuzzy can be considered 'normal'. "I have something to tell you, but I want to buy you that coffee first." Fern isn't -really- angry, and she couldn't hold it anyway in the face of fuzzy contrition. She relents, stepping forward for a hug, arms slipping around the waist of her tall, blue friend for a squeeze. "I suppose I can forgive you," she says, before adding, "Doodle." Her smirk is clear in her voice, and unhidden on her face as she releases him to step back. She moves to link her arm with his companionably as they start walking, and a curious look goes sideways to Kurt. "Something to tell me?" That's seldom good news, especially when there has to be coffee to lighten the blow, but she steps along readily, preparing herself mentally for something bad. Kurt exhales in the hug. There are so few people that want to touch him, much less hug him? The release is reluctant, but only for his part, truly. The slide of her arm to first around his waist, and then linking arms brings a lopsided smile to his face. "Danke shon, leibchen. It means the world to me." Brows rise again at his new nickname, and he sighs.. theatrically long-sufferingly. Though now, Kurt nods as she questions him, echoing his choice of words. "Ja.. it isn't bad, honest." Upon arriving at the little place, Kurt opens the door for her, letting her go so she can enter first, with him following. Once again, faces rise to see the newly arrived, and some linger at the blue face and yellow eyes that hold no pupils. "I have no terminal disease, nor is the world coming to an end. Und no, I'm not seeing anyone either." Reaching the coffee shop, a small one on Broadway, Fern waits for the door to be pulled open and she steps in ahead of Kurt. She doesn't really look around, instead turning to listen to him, her smile surfacing again at his reassurances. "Well, that does ease my mind then." She does blush lightly at his reassurance that he's not seeing anyone. "So buy me coffee, and tell me what's on your mind." Kurt finds a table, and taking her arm to lead, maneuvers around the waitresses on the move to sit down. He doesn't take his hat off, however. He's not necessarily in a 'friendly' section of town. Blue face and yellow eyes may be easier to accept in, say, the Village. He takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly, his tones low. Kurt doesn't sound like he's really very happy about it, but he's going to put the best spin on it as he can! "I would like to keep buying you coffee, leibchen," he begins. "Und I think the safest way to do such, for you, is if I.." Kurt reaches up his sleeve, and there is a little metal band that sits upon that blue, fuzzy forearm. He pushes a button, and there's a whirr of air around the elf, and there, now, sitting opposite Fern is none other than.. Errol Flynn? It's the same, youthful face as seen on the silver screen of days gone by. Pencil thin mustache on a very normal, very human looking face. The voice, however, is still very much the german elf's, and not the clipped, English accent usually associated with the famous actor. "It is called an image inducer. I use it on occasion if I think that my looks will cause too much problem for others." Not himself, mind.. Fern folds lightly into the chair across from Kurt's, her eyes on him, curiosity at what he might have to say plainly written on her face. She's about to protest, but holds her words as the metal band is revealed then activated. She's expressive, to say the least, and the transformation from the blue dude she's gotten used to into this screen legend has her eyes widened almost comically. There's a pause while she peers at him, and then she offers a wholly inadequate, "Huh." Warren received Kurt's call to meet for coffee and while he's technically at work, he figured a short break wouldn't be amiss. He could always be reached via cell phone if he was somehow needed for any sort of immediate issue. He flew a short distance towards the coffee shop, but walked the last few blocks just to prevent too much gawking. At this point, he's almost able to block most of it out. Stepping inside the shop, he looks around for his blue friend but freezes when he sees Fern and...Errol Flynn. It takes only a moment for realization to hit and Warren's 'mask' goes back up as he seemingly casually approaches the table with the two. "Well. This is a bit of a surprise. Fern, you didn't tell me that the one you were seeing was Kurt...it really is a small world, isn't it?" There's a smile there, one of his charming, empty ones. "I really can't stay...but I was in the area when I got the call so I thought I'd at least drop in to tell you and maybe grab something to go." Kurt waits for the shock that he knows is coming.. and yup. There it is. And now.. 'Huh'? Brows rise on that silver-screen actor's face, and Kurt ducks his head briefly and repeats in question, "'Huh'?" It's not long after, of course, that Warren enters, and the smile grows upon the differently-imaged blue elf. Kurt offers a wave, but it lingers in the air for a moment longer than it should, and his expression shifts. Something's wrong.. "Mein Freund.. seeing?" There's a bit of confusion on his face before he begins again, "Warren.. she told me that she'd met you, und I wanted.." to what? "Come, join-" ring "...us." Kurt puts a hand up and pulls out his phone, looking first at the ID. Nodding in acknowledgment to what is displayed there, he begins, "Ja?.. Of course.. ja. Ich komme.." Hanging up the phone again, 'Errol' makes to rise. "Father Mike.. St. Joseph's day und he wants me to come.. the pope's made his sermon.." Looking between them, the redhead and his best friend, he looks apologetic. "I will be back. Please.." Surprise after surprise. First she's having coffee with a blue demon, then Errol Flynn, then an Angel joins them. The assumption made by Warren takes precedence over the modified looks of Kurt for a moment, and she protests immediately, "He's not the guy I was seeing." Maybe too quickly, as she realizes that sounded downright defensive, and her eyes drop. They raise again to Kurt, er... Errol?... a second before his phone rings. She chews absently at her cheek as he has his brief conversation, and looks disappointed, until he says he'll be back. "Oh hey, you go on. We'll talk about..." she motions toward his appearance, "this, when you get back." Letting him make his exit, her eyes raise to Warren, lingering uncertainly. Now this is awkward. Since Kurt left so abruptly after his arrival, he can't very well just leave her alone. He somehow manages to stifle an exasperated sigh before he takes the seat the Kurt just vacated. Turning it around, he sits and looks at Fern. "The world isn't very kind to those of us who look 'different'. It never was. Look at the history of racism in the world...it's pretty much the same thing and while I can get away with it a lot, he can't. Sometimes, a man just wants to be able to walk down the street and not be accosted with epithets." Awkward is putting it nicely. She's not heard from Warren since 'that evening' and wasn't holding onto the hope that she would. His change in demeanor was pretty obvious, even to Oblivious Girl ™. It's even more awkward for her now that she's no longer 'seeing' anyone, although his stiffness in her company makes that a little bit easier somehow. He's clearly not interested any more, it was probably just a whim. She shrugs her coat off, letting it fall over the back of her chair carelessly, revealing a blue and pink striped v-neck t-shirt beneath. "It's not only looks that make someone different," she says softly, having something of an understanding, if not to such an extent, of being an outcast. "I got made fun of for my hair sometimes. Or for being a theater geek. Or for being in choir." There really is no end to the things people can dig up to make fun of others about. She glances to the doorway, as if looking after Kurt, then back to Warren. "I can understand wanting to fit in. But if he feels he has to do it for -my- benefit, then he doesn't." "If he wants to be seeing you a lot, it's probably for your own safety. If you're known to be dating an obvious mutant, you could be a target for hate crimes too," Warren explains, trying to remain matter-of-fact about it all. "It's admirable that you'd be willing to be seen with him without that image on, but any displays of affection between you two could get you both shot at. Or worse. I'm sure it's for your own protection." He is trying so hard not to let any hurt show, but he's not a trained actor, just a trained socialite. This makes Fern a little prickly, not because the words are coming from Warren, but because they have to be said at all. "I will date who I want, when I want, and I don't care what anyone thinks about it." She's kinda missing the point about the whole 'hate crimes' thing, but her stubbornness is shining like a beacon. "You would think that in a city like this, with all the different people, everyone would just grow up a little." She glances around as she says that, catching the eye of someone staring at Angel, and she gives them a cold glare. At least they have the grace to look away before she actually says something. Attention back on Warren, she takes a breath and flips a lock of hair out of her eyes with a casual jerk of her head. "Anyway," she says, more softly, "We aren't 'dating'. We might go on a date. I might go on a date with other people too." Even though only one other person has asked her. "Maybe that's why? Because even in a city like this, with all its diversity, they need someone to be against again. Everyone can hate mutants...rich, poor, black, white, gay, or straight." There's a wry smile then, "We're a great unifier." He then follows Fern's gaze when she glares at the one staring at him and his expression softens a touch. "You don't need to do that. I'm used to it by now. I wouldn't be surprised if our picture ended up on some tabloid." The expression doesn't last too long as her next words confuse him, "And just what does your boyfriend think of that?" "If more people stood up, then maybe fewer people would be so ignorant," Fern says, perhaps a touch grumpily. She can be one of the sweetest people on the planet, unless it involves someone being mean to anyone she cares about. Heck, even to someone she doesn't care about. "Stupidity shouldn't be given a free pass." His question gives her pause for a second, before she dismisses it with a simple, "That is past tense." With the timing that only waitresses seem to posses, theirs approaches at just that moment, and Fern immediately smiles as she looks up at the harried woman, her demeanor changing in an instant. "Rough morning?" she asks sympathetically. "Just a coffee for me." She might end up paying her own way, and that's about what she can afford. Angel orders some fancy coffee and a pastry but then adds another order, for Kurt, it would seem, and then, to the server, "The lady can have whatever she'd like." He's paying. Waiting until the orders are taken, he then continues once they are 'alone' again, "I'm not saying that people have a free pass. People do stand up. But it takes time to enact change. How long did it take for the Civil Rights movement to be accepted? For Gay marriage? I think we also have to realize that we need to be patient. Teach people why they shouldn't be afraid. It doesn't help when these super-powered villains destroy their homes though." The whole 'past tense relationship' causes him pause again. "Well, it might not be if you like Kurt. He's a charmer. Girls flock to him." He can't help if a little bit of jealousy enters into his voice then. Maybe he should take some acting classes. Again, Fern chews her cheek lightly as Angel puts the offer of a free meal on the table, and she has a little internal fight with herself over it. She doesn't want to take advantage of anyone's kindness, but she's hungry! Finally she says, softly, "Pancakes. Short stack!" she adds hastily. She's hungry, not greedy. As the waitress retreats Fern's attention is back on Warren. "Thank you." She nods to his words, "I know. And I get impatient sometimes. Basic rights are just that, not something people should pick and choose who gets them. It just makes me mad." Despite coming from a small town, she doesn't have a small mindset when it comes to things like equality. It's just not how she was brought up. "And if it's frustrating for me, I can't even imagine what it's like for someone being treated differently." Still, he does have a point about the villains, but Fern has one of her own. "Well, just look at all the 'normal' people who do bad things every day. Just because someone else can do it on a grander scale, doesn't make the little guys any less bad." Warren's comments about Kurt get a raised brow, but a wry smile. "This little bird has had her wings singed, thanks anyway. And I -don't- flock." Warren gives a brief nod, "You're welcome." He's used to offering to pay anyhow. He tilts his head in an almost bird-like gesture at Fern's words on equality, "It's the point that a lot of people are making about equal rights. I mean, I can see both sides. For someone like me, I'm relatively harmless...I just have these big wings and can fly." That's mostly it. "But for others who can shoot laser beams from their eyes or read people's minds, all the general populace has is their word that they won't do that to them. They don't have reassurance. They don't have proof. Looking different is just the obvious thing. When people aren't obvious...what's to stop people from being paranoid that that woman there," he nods to a patron sitting a few tables down, "Isn't reading our minds right now?" It's an odd segue, but Warren finally answers, "Singed wings grow back. Believe me. Those feathers just fall out and new, fresh ones grow back." Fern's wry smile holds as she looks over at Warren's nod, then back to him. "It would be pretty light reading, in most cases." Like her own? Yeah, probably. She sighs softly, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table. "The thing is, we take people's word all the time that they won't do something bad. Special powers really don't have much to do with human nature." The young woman's smile warms a measure at Warren's reassurance about feathers growing back. "Yeah, I know. Still doesn't mean I want to burn them again any time soon, ya know?" Her eyes hold on him a moment, before dropping abruptly. Angel shrugs, the wings rustling with the movement, "So, now you know how to keep those feathers away from the fire. Thing is, though...if you don't even get close to the fire, you'll always be cold." He looks down then, as if realizing he just gave advice that he should follow...or acknowledging that he's staying far away from that 'fire'. There's a moment's pause before he looks back up, but he doesn't really look directly at Fern. "It's about finding trust again. It's never been an easy thing for Humanity, if I remember my history correctly." Fern does look back up, and directly at Warren as he speaks. She can't help but think that Jubilee had a totally valid point with her assessment of Warren as a 'mega-hunk'. But looks are superficial. A person has to be more than a shell of pretty to be truly interesting. When he mentions trust, a quote pops into her mind, and she says it before thinking, her voice soft. "Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time." She looks almost surprised to realize she said that out loud, and blushes deeply, eyes dropping again as she adds, "Maya Angelou said that." Did someone order another helping of awkward for the table with the angel? It's not a long distance, from here to the church.. and as promised (or threatened?), Kurt makes his return-- exactly the way Fern has requested that he not. BAMF Here's hoping that they're in the same place, and he's not teleporting into someone else's coffee morning! Kurt appears in that poof of brimstone, right there at the table. (Talk about teleportion control!) It does gain more than a little attention, and it seems that NOW the blue-furred elf realizes it.. and looks a little sheepish. But, excitement will out, and he is excited. "Ta-da!" "Sort of negates the whole 'singed feathers' thing, doesn't it?" Warren offers before adding, "Maya Angelou is a very wise woman." That last is said to Fern as he looks up at her, finally. He holds her gaze a moment...and then Kurt reappears. Jumping in surprise, his wings flare out to compensate for the sudden imbalance, nearly smacking some patrons at nearby tables. "Jesus, Kurt! Are you -trying- to give me a heart attack? What happened to Errol?" He starts to stand from the chair he took once Kurt left. "I ordered you coffee." Leave it to Kurt to break up an uncertain moment just by showing up. Thankfully the coffee hasn't arrived yet, so they're all saved the spilling that would surly have occurred as Fern jumps too, and then laughs. Partially in relief? "Doodle, I'm going to start a tally of all the times you bamf and use it against you." The words are a light tease, and she ignores the looks from other patrons, dismissing them as poor little ignorant things. "Was?" Errol-- oooooh, yes.. Kurt pulls up his sleeve and hits the little button on the small bracelet, and there, before them, is Errol Flynn. Once more.. looking calm, cool- Very excited. "Sorry.." But he doesn't sound all that sorry! "I just got back.." Kurt looks to Fern, and for a moment, it's truly easy to see behind the debonaire facade to see a somewhat contrite blue, fuzzy elf. But! "Coffee-" Distracted, thy name is Kurt Wagner. "Father Mike, the real Father Mike, said that the Cardinal came back from the Vatican," and here, Kurt pulls on a chain that dangles around his neck. "Holy water blessed by the new Holy Father, Sain-- Pope Francis." Water. Kurt is excited by...water? Warren blinks at the vial and glances first at Fern before looking at Kurt and getting up from his chair, "Ah. Uhm. Awesome. Congratulations?" He's not entirely sure how to react to that, but he just can't show the same level of excitement. "Here. I didn't mean to take your seat. I'll go tell the server to make my order to go and I'll get the check." He starts to move but pauses to murmur something into Kurt's ear. Angel whispers "Go slowly with her. She was just burned by a bad relationship." Fern is actually more unnerved by Errol Flynn than by the blue guy she knows is under there, but she doesn't protest this time. He does, however, get a curious look, her brows drawn together in puzzlement. "Holy water?" I mean, she's not gonna say it out loud, but isn't he a demon? Shouldn't the angel be more psyched by holy water? And yet, Warren looks unimpressed. The puzzlement deepens to a frown as Warren announces his plan to take his food and leave. "You aren't going to stay?" she asks. There might be a note of disappointment in her voice, but she clears her throat, frown smoothing, as she says, "Yeah, you're probably really busy and all." Kurt looks at Warren, and the distinct lack of excitement due to obvious lack of understanding of the import of such a thing is apparent to the elf. He opens his mouth to try and explain. Newly invested Pope. Holy Father. Head of the Catholic Church.. blessed the water.. which he now wears.. Never mind. "Nein.. you are not going to stay?" Now, Kurt looks disappointed, and probably moreso than Fern does. "But.." Fern's simple question regarding the blessed water reveals to him that perhaps she doesn't quite understand- or maybe she does. Because it's so natural to him, his relationship with the Catholic Church, that he doesn't begin to question it. Nor do his friends. More than a few times, it's been the guiding morality for the fuzzy blue son of Azazel. Sadly, he's still without his Rosary.. "Ja.. I.." and if he had a tail, Kurt's would be drooping a little. Brows rise at the whisper, however.. and he nods. "If you wish to stay, mein freund..?" "I don't want to get between the two of you...you know. I mean, you're both old enough not to need any sort of chaperone." Warren looks between the two, now kind of uncertain as to just what is going on. And now it's awkward with three of them rather than two. A hand goes to rub at the back of his neck as he sort of waits to see just what is going on between the two in this coffee shop. There's that frown again, deep and confused. "Chaperone? What?" Fern looks from Warren to Kurt, seeking some sort of enlightenment. "What exactly do you think is going to happen in a coffee shop at the crack of dawn?" Is he questioning her morals? She's not sure whether to be angry right now or not. Instead, she gets ready to stand, shrugging her jacket back on while still seated. She hasn't forgotten about Kurt and the holy water vial, but she'll have a chance to ask him about that. "Was?" Kurt is confused for a moment, his Errol-expression nowhere near as expressive, perhaps, as his blue fuzzy face. Still, it gets the point across. He's not in the least awkward with the pair, with Fern and Warren. His best friend, and an admittedly cute waitress. The only discomfort Kurt's feeling is that his excitement over the blessed water isn't quite shared. Which tells him that perhaps it's not.. quite as special to them as it is to him. He lifts the 'water' to his lips to kiss it briefly before tucking it away under his shirt and patting it. Then, and only then does he look directly at Warren. He knows his friend doesn't speak German, so it's a perfect opportunity to vent at him, in the presence of Fern. He'll translate later. Promise. "Machst du Witze? Dieses Madchen ist heiss!" But from his tone, he sounds.. incredulous. Kurt shakes his head, at a loss as much as she is, "Leibchen, don't.." He reaches out a hand to forestall her departure. The way it's going, he'll end up alone having coffee. THAT'S no fun. "Please?" "Don't leave on my account," Warren starts, but then he looks between Fern and Kurt. "Weren't you going to ask her out?" Because Kurt is suave with the women and he already seems to know Fern. He just puts two and two together...especially since that's what he already tried to do. The German words just get a confused expression, "What? I don't speak German..." Fern pauses, her coat mostly on, as Kurt stops her, only further confused by the German spoken, and the tone in which it comes. "Look," she says, eyes flickering between the two, "I don't want to be any trouble." And then Warren poses his question to Kurt. Oh. My. God. As her cheeks turn bright red Fern just slouches down into her chair again, pulling the huge coat up and tucking her head down, effectively doing an impression of a turtle in it's shell. Her voice, muffled, is raised to get through the fabric. "I'm right -here-." "Was I?" Stunned and unable to parry. "I would like to take her out, ja. Theatre. Dinner.. und if she happens to like blue, fuzzy guys? But.." Kurt looks to Fern, and shakes his head. "There is no trouble, leibchen." Now, he's puzzled, and he blinks. It's a little different looking from his current appearance, but Warren's known him long enough to see those yellow eyes widening.. and blinking in confusion. Exhaling in a sigh, this seems awfully familiar to him. "I am sorry," as the light begins to turn on over his head. "I seem to do this a lot." Looking to Fern, Warren's brow creases in confusion but Kurt's question causes him to look over at his friend. "Weren't you? I mean, why wouldn't you? I know that you like pretty girls and you're friendly and suave and the women all seem to like you..." so of course, he just assumed. He then looks back to Fern and also lets out a sigh before he offers, towards Kurt, "She prefers Blue, fuzzy guys to Errol Flynn." "OhMyGod!" It's louder this time, and punctuated with an unpleasant squeal of chair legs on tile as Fern stands suddenly, her jacket falling so her face can be seen again. "I'll tell ya what," she says, apparently taking umbrage with the direction this conversation is going. "How about you two work out who's going to ask me out and then I'll only have one person to say no to." Her growling stomach and the prospect of pancakes are both forgotten, as is the coffee she ordered. Fern turns away without giving either a chance to protest, still talking as she moves for the door. "This is still the twenty-first century isn't it?" she asks no one. "Apparently it doesn't matter if you're blue or have wings, other body parts take all the blood and leave men blathering idiots." Kurt stares at the two, and his head lowers, chin almost touching his chest. The last thing he wants is problems with his best friend and.. well.. Fern. It's Fern. "I am sorry, leibchen." Leibchen? "I was being honest. Ask you to a show.. I was going to pick up tickets, und then take a walk to Little Italy.. or dinner. A way to learn more about you." Isn't that the way it's supposed to be done? "I--" Kurt looks to Warren, and his hand moves up to the bracelet that sits upon his arm, courtesy of Stark Industries. "I'm sorry, mein freund." The image of Errol Flynn disappears, and there, in its place, is the blue, fuzzy demon. Elf. "Forgive me." BAMF Kurt disappears from the coffee shop, not seen anywhere near the place from the outside, leaving behind that cloud of sulfur, and more than a few rumblings of annoyance. This is turning out to be far more uncomfortable than he first thought. As Kurt speaks honestly to Fern, Warren watches and listens...but before he can say anything, Kurt disappears. There's a scowl before he whips out his phone with one hand, the other waving away the brimstone-scented smoke. Kurt's number is dialed, "You get your fuzzy, blue ass back here right this minute." He then points to Fern, "You. You are going to give Kurt a chance before saying 'no'. He's putting his neck out for you...he's put on that inducer for -you- so that -you- don't get in trouble by being seen with him. Listen to Ms. Angelou...even if it turns out that you feel nothing, you -are- going to give him a chance. Period." Fern pauses to turn as Kurt turns back into himself, apologizes and then disappears. And then there's a finger pointing at her, and she's being ordered to date someone? She pulls herself up to her full 5'2" and stomps back over to Warren, getting right up in his.... chest. "You do not tell me what to do," she says, her voice low and as dangerous as it comes from a tiny waitress. "I'm not someone you can just order around like one of your little corporate monkeys." One hand comes up, index finger prodding Warren's likely very expensive tie. "Especially not when it comes to who I do or do not date." A corner table filled with what appears to be college aged girls suddenly cheers, bringing Fern back into the reality of where they are. She blinks and looks around, then looks up at Warren. She's still got a little anger left, though, as she spins on her heel, giving voice to an aggravated, "Gah!" Little feet stomp their way to the door again and she passes the waitress coming out with their food on her way. She pauses to grab a pancake off the stack, folding it and absently using it to point back at Warren. "Give him the check." On her way again she reaches the door, pushes it open with an audible 'Umph!' and storms out. It takes a few heartbeats, but sure enough, Kurt reappears in a cloud of sulfur. He's in all his blue glory, and looking around after coming to land, his brows rise to see the door closing on Fern. Straightening to his full 5'10" from his usual slouch, he blinks yellow eyes, and looks up to Warren. "That went well?" Warren already paid the check! He looks at Fern as she actually stands up to him...it's not something he's exerienced often. Blue eyes widen and he just stares at her even as she storms out. He finally looks at the cheering college students, "Oh, shut it," before he goes to take the items from the waitress. When Kurt reappears, he points to the door, "Go after her, you idiot! You're charming enough that I bet you could still get her to go out with you...even if it's just to get back at me." Looks like he's going to have a big, lonely breakfast. Category:Log